massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Squad
Omega Squad, also referred to as the Death Squad, is a team formed and currently commanded by Gerard Keller. It consists of mostly soldiers, tech experts, biotic specialists, and other powerful individuals. All of its members are unique, powerful, and willingly to do whatever it takes to complete the mission. Together, Omega Squad truly earns the right to be called the "Death Squad". Formation Omega Squad was formed by Gerard Keller to be a team capable of taking on any threat at any time. In 2178, the Systems Alliance wanted "a squad that can handle any mission or enemy and eliminate any threat to the Alliance or the Council with effective, absolute lethality and dedication". Officially, Omega Squad was created to serve as a black operations team for the Citadel Council, effectively the human version of groups like the turian Blackwatch or the Council Spectres. However, Commander Gerard Keller instead had other plans for the team's purpose: to find and kill Captain Jonathan Allen, against whom Gerard held a personal vendetta. Original Squad Members Gerard Keller: The Leader Staff Commander Gerard Keller, sometimes referred to as Boss, is the founder and current leader of Omega Squad and captain of the SSV Troy. He is a soldier to the core, though some prefer the term "heartless murderer". His motivation to protect others is often at odds with his need to kill those in his way. His leadership skills on a squad-sized level made him the ideal choice as the commander of the team. After the death of his friend Yuri Chevetski and the loss of his entire family, Gerard became very distant from others, aside from his team. He prefers to use his M-8 Avenger and Black Widow rifles in battle. Despite his ruthless attitude in combat, he is rather calm and can even be somewhat friendly on his ship and to his crew. He is in a romantic relationship with Jessica Nolan, the XO and armory officer. Jessica Nolan: The Warrior Lieutenant Commander Jessica Nolan is the second-in-command and armory officer of the Omega Squad and the SSV Troy. She is a unique Sentinel, possessing various biotic and tech abilities including Nova, Overload, and Incinerate due to her 'L6' implants. She is knowledgeable in multiple weapon systems. During combat, she uses an M-22 Eviscerator shotgun and an M-96 Mattock battle rifle. Because her implants limit her powers' range, she developed a fighting style that utilizes her omni-blade and an omni-shield to great effect. Her combat style serves as the basis for Paladin Sentinels. She is romantically involved with the team's leader, Gerard Keller. Benjamin Hatzis: The Expert Staff Lieutenant Benjamin Hatzis is the chief engineer for Omega Squad. He is the team's expert in anything and everything Tech-related. His technical genius is directly responsible for the creation of the SSV Troy, as he was the one who invented the design for the ship. David Payne: The Medic Staff Lieutenant David Payne is an N7 Adept and a trained combat medic. Despite the stereotype that Adepts are only useful with their biotics, David is just as effective with his N7 Piranha shotgun as he is with his powerful biotics. Skilled with such powers as Lift, Slam, and Shockwave, LT Payne is incredibly effective in crowd-control tactics. Additional Members Narret Sion: The Strategist Originally a high-ranking officer in the turian military, Narret Sion is now the squad's battlefield tactician, mission advisior, and sometimes a front-line soldier. He commanded troops in the First Contact War; however, he claims to not hate humans for it, but he admires their adaptability to the turians' strategies. On-board the SSV Troy, he normally is found in the ship's war room. In combat, he often wields a Phaeston light machine gun and a heavy pistol. Tera'Gerrel vas Troy: The Hacker The daughter of quarian Admiral Han'Gerrel, Tera'Gerrel vas Troy is a master hacker and infiltration specialist. She is the youngest member on Omega Squad and the first addition to the team, having been recruited in 2178. She relies heavily on her cloaking ability to get her behind enemy lines and wreak havoc on their systems and troops by disrupting communications, turning enemy mechs against their allies, or taking an entire base's network offline. In combat, she is proficient with her M-12 Locust SMG and M-55 Argus assault rifle. She mostly spends her time aboard the ship in her quarters practicing and refining her hacking abilities with simulations provided by the ship's AI. She is somewhat timid in a large group, especially on the crew deck. Despite this, she maintains a very close friendship with Jason Cross. Jason Cross: The Soldier Gunnery Chief Jason Cross is a soldier for the Systems Alliance. He is jokingly referred to as the 'Human Tank' and for good reason. Arming himself with his custom M-76 Revenant light machine gun, he is capable of tearing through heavy enemy resistance. He is also in incredible shape. In fact, he was tested a few times for strength-enhancing implants or drugs, as he puts himself through rigorous, often extreme, exercises on a daily basis. Jason is very opposed to prejudice against aliens, specifically against quarians. This has created a close bond between him and Tera'Gerrel. Alexis Monroe: The Assassin Honorably discharged from the Systems Alliance and believed to be one of the first Slayer Vanguards, First Lieutenant Alexis Monroe joined Omega Squad in 2180. Alexis's past is a bloodied one full of revenge, betrayal, and death. From her troubled childhood to her time as an assassin-for-hire to being betrayed by Cerberus, Monroe has a very violent past. Possessing Phoenix implants to amplify her already-powerful biotics, Alexis becomes a force to be reckoned with. In addition to the powerful implants, Alexis's biotic power are further enhanced and fueled by her extreme rage, capable of wiping out entire Cerberus strike teams without effort. Alexis soon warmed up to the Squad after a few missions, however, calling them "her only real family." Valira Taris: The Biotic Valira Taris was a skilled asari commando before she joined Omega Squad. She was a powerful biotic and notable marksman. She often kept to herself during her time with the squad. Her squad mates knew very little about her past, as she was traumatized by a mission that went awry, leading to the deaths of each member of her commando team. Her time with the Death Squad was cut short during a failed assassination of Jonathan Allen. During the attack, Allen managed to distract Taris and took that opportunity to shoot her through the heart. Her corpse was later found, partially dismembered and with a riddle that ominously read: "Riddle yourself this: 'The predator's poisonous sting is seconds of a delay, yet also very destructive. They're a creation of fake-Gods, who must be punished, so mercy at the cradle is counter-productive. Where am I?'" Trivia *Gerard's nickname, Boss, is a reference to the Star Wars: Republic Commando video game, in which the squad leader is referred to as "Boss" by the rest of his squad. *Rear Admiral Jacob Mitchell served as Omega Squad's information contact within the Systems Alliance. Category:Articles by Hunter Killer Category:Squads Category:Units Category:N7 Special Ops